1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to surgical access devices (or surgical access ports) and related methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to such devices that are advantageously adapted for use in single-incision laparoscopic surgical (“SILS”) procedures that use automated means for performing the surgery, such as robotic means controlled by an operator. The present disclosure also relates to kits and methods involving such surgical access devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, techniques are being developed for performing minimally invasive surgical procedures with a single incision, in order to reduce trauma and reduce the amount of scarring of a patient. It is often difficult to insert multiple traditional surgical instruments simultaneously through a single incision, due to mutual interference, and lack of available space. It has therefore become necessary to develop devices, systems and procedures to facilitate such approaches. In parallel with the foregoing, many advances have been made in the field of remote surgery that relies on robotics. The present invention provides improvements in the field of SILS, particularly as it relates to robotic techniques, as set forth below.